This invention relates to a container for pills which are considered hazardous, particularly to children, and more particularly to such containers having pill-dispensing and child-safety features.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved container of the character indicated.
Another object is to provide improved child-safety mechanism for such a container.
A further object is to meet the above objects with structure provideding improved retention and selective dispensing of individual pills.
A general object is to meet the above objects with structure of inherent simplicity, low fabrication cost, and fool-proof operation.
Other objects and various further features of novelty and invention will be pointed out or will occur to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The invention contemplates a pill dispenser of generally cylindrical shape and with an angularly distributed plurality of upwardly open individual pill compartments. A pill-dispensing lid member provides means for selecting the compartment from which one pill at a time is dispensible, and a closure-cap member has threaded removable engagement to the dispenser. Ratchet-engageable formations on the cap and container assure a ratchet-locked "safety" closure of the container, requiring concurrent manipulative operations of (a) ratchet disengagement and (b) unthreading rotation, in order to remove the cap and gain access to the contents of the container.